Un rêve arrangeant
by 21miki21
Summary: Lorsque Harry rêve, que Ron le réconforte et que Hermione les pousse dans les bras l'un de l'autre. RW/HP avec un fond de CW/HG. Se passe durant la septième année, après la mort de Voldemort.


_Disclaimers :_ Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.  
C'est la première fanfic que j'écris ^^ Je ne sais pas trop si vous allez apprécier, mais je vous remercie d'avance d'avoir lu :)

* * *

Harry courait. Il courait à en perdre l'haleine. Devant lui, il voyait la personne à qui il tenait le plus s'éloigner, marcher droit dans la forêt interdite. Harry avait beau courir, il ne le rattrapait pas. _Le?_ Oui, le grand Harry Potter aimait un autre homme, mais pas n'importe lequel … il aimait Ronald Weasley, son meilleur ami. Voilà pourquoi, alors que Ron s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la forêt interdite que Harry hurla !

« - Harry ! Réveille toi ! »

Harry émergea lentement de son rêve, non, de son cauchemar.

« - Ron ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Harry venait littéralement de se jeter sur Ron, le serrant dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur de le perdre.

« -Ne me laisse pas seul, murmura le survivant. »

Puis, tout aussi soudainement, il le lâcha.

« - Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je vais bien. »

Après s'être douchés et habillés, les deux Gryffondor de septième année rejoignirent Hermione dans la salle commune, afin d'aller déjeuner. Comme nous étions un dimanche, le trio de Gryffondor n'avait pas cours de la journée. Hermione décréta qu'il était temps de commencer à réviser pour les Aspic's. Aucun des deux garçons n'osa la contredire. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque.

Alors qu'Harry partait chercher les livres dont ils allaient, d'après Hermione, avoir besoin, Ron décida de parler à la Préfète-en-Chef.

« - Hermione ?

- Oui Ron ?

- Tu ne trouve pas que Harry est bizarre ces derniers temps ?

- Non, enfin, si un peu. Mais bon, comprend le. Il a tué Voldemort cet été, et a quitté Ginny qui, sans vouloir te vexer Ron, est une vrai sangsue avec Harry, expliqua Hermione en fixant Ron, pas très sûre de la réaction du rouquin.

- Pourquoi cela me vexerai ? Ginny fait ce qu'elle veut, elle est grande.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Ron Weasley ?

- Hey, t'es méchante ! Dit-il légèrement froissé qu'on pense ça de lui.

- Non, mais avoue que tu as tendance à surprotéger Ginny. Tu en as voulu à Dean lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble, et …

- Je n'en ai pas voulu à Dean, la coupa-t-il .J'étais seulement jaloux que ma sœur, plus jeune que moi, ait déjà un copain alors que je n'avais personne. Mais je n'ai jamais rien dit, ni à Dean, ni à Harry, ni aux autres mecs avec qui elle est sortit.

- Tu étais jaloux ?! Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu réagissais comme ça... Donc ça ne te gêne pas qu'elle essaye de récupérer Harry ?

- Un peu, mais qu'elle ne vienne pas pleurer quand Harry lui aura redit qu'il ne veut pas ressortir avec elle. Pourquoi elle s'accroche comme ça ? Il y a plein d'autres mecs à Poudlard qui voudraient bien sortir avec elle, mais elle ne voit que Harry. C'est mon meilleur ami, pas le sien.

- Si elle ne veut que Harry, c'est sûrement ce qu'il ne ressemble à aucun autre. Ne serais-tu pas jaloux par hasard ? S'enquit Hermione, attentive aux émotions qui se peignaient sur le visage de Ron.

- Jaloux, mais de qui ? De Ginny ? Elle est sortit avec Harry parce que c'est un type génial, il est gentil et protecteur, mais pas dans le genre possessif comme certains, du genre où on voit qu'il tient énormément à la personne qu'il protège. En plus, faut avouer qu'il est drôlement bien foutu grâce à son entraînement et grâce au Quidditch. Et puis, il est loin d'être bête et il a un certain sens de l'humour.

- Tu te rends compte de la façon dont tu le décris ? On dirait Ginny...

- Nan mais n'importe quoi ! Je ne fais qu'énoncer les évidences, répondit-il, le visage rouge.

- Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincu, marmonna Hermione pour elle-même. »

Alors que Ron allait répliquer, ils virent Harry revenir avec leurs livres. Ce dernier avait l'air embarrassé.

« - Tu t'es perdu en allant nous chercher nos livres ou quoi ? Questionna Ron, histoire de changer de sujet.

- Bah, en faites, j'ai croisé ta sœur dans les rayons...

- Oh, et alors ? demanda Hermione, avide de savoir si Harry avait enfin convaincu Ginny que c'était fini entre eux.

- Elle m'a littéralement engueulé pour savoir ce que je faisais seul dans la bibliothèque et pourquoi je n'étais pas venu lui parler. C'est une vrai plaie, je lui ai dit au moins dix fois que je ne pouvais pas sortir avec elle, mais elle reste persuadée qu'elle a encore une chance avec moi.

- Elle finira bien par comprendre que ça ne sert à rien, ne t'en fais pas.

- Merci Hermione. »

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Après une matinée de révisions intensives, les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle afin de manger, puisque le ventre de Ron avait bruyamment rappeler l'heure qu'il était. C'est alors que Ginny arriva vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Re-salut Harry, on mange ensemble ce midi ?

- Non, ce midi, comme ce soir, et comme pour tout les autres repas, il mangera avec nous, jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes qu'il ne veux pas sortir à nouveau avec toi.

- Que … Ron ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? hurla la jeune fille à son frère.

- Ce qui me prend ?! Il y a que j'en ai marre de voir ma sœur se comporter comme une idiote. Vous n'êtes plus ensemble Ginny, fais toi une raison. Tu es ridicule à tourner autour de Harry alors que tout le monde sais qu'il t'a quitté.

- Si c'est ainsi que tu me vois, comme une petite imbécile, demandons à Harry ce qu'il en pense, annonça Ginny avec une sourire, persuadée qu'elle aurait le soutient de Harry.

- Qui ? Moi ? Couina Harry.

- Oui toi, tu vois un autre Harry dans les parages ? Questionna Ginny.

- … Non. Euh, eh bien, je … je suis d'accord avec … ( le sourire de Ginny s'agrandit ) avec Ron. »

Le sourire de Ginny disparut instantanément. Elle ne voulait toujours pas le croire. Harry, son Harry la rejetait encore, mais ce coup-ci, devant son frère et son amie. Elle comprit alors que leur histoire, à elle et à Harry, était définitivement terminée. Elle s'enfuit en courant et en pleurant.

« - … Vous croyez qu'on devrait la suivre ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, il faut lui laisser le temps de se calmer, répondit Ron. Ginny a beau être impulsive, lorsqu'elle aura finit de pleurer, elle comprendra que c'était la meilleure solution.

- Au faites, merci Ron.

- De quoi ?

- De m'avoir aider avec ta sœur, je sais que tu ne voulais pas la blesser, et pourtant, en prenant ma défense, tu lui as brisé le cœur, expliqua Harry.

- Ah, oui. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser se faire des illusions plus longtemps. Je suis sûre qu'elle finira par trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimera pour de bon. Aller, allons manger. J'ai faim !

- Tu as toujours faim Ron ! Soupira Hermione. »

Ron et Harry se mirent à rire à la remarque de la Préfète.

Après le repas, Hermione leur proposa d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid. Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi dans la cabane du demi-géant.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry courait encore après Ron, mais, ce coup-ci, ils étaient au cœur de la forêt interdite. Alors que son ami se faisait attaquer par les accromentules qui peuplaient cette partie de la forêt, Harry se réveilla.

« - Tu vas bien ? »

Ron.

Ron l'avait encore réveiller alors qu'il rêvait qu'il le perdait pour de bon.

« - Pleurs pas, ce n'est rien. Quoiqu'il ce soit passé, ce n'était pas réel.

- Ron...

- Hum ?

- Reste.

- Pardon ?

- Nan, rien. Laisse tomber.

- Aller pousse toi un peu. »

Alors que Harry se demandait où Ron voulait en venir, celui-ci pris place dans le lit du survivant.

« - Dors maintenant, je suis là et j'aimerai bien finir ma nuit.

- Je … Merci Ron.

- De rien vieux, de rien. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. »

Harry ne refit pas de cauchemar cette nuit là.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Le lendemain, Ron fut le premier à se réveiller. Il se leva, se doucha, s'habilla, et entreprit de tirer Harry de son sommeil. Une fois qu'ils furent près tout les deux, et qu'ils eurent déjeuner avec Hermione, ils se rendirent en cours de sortilèges.

Le professeur Flitwick avait beau être gentil, les cours de sortilèges étaient idéales pour parler. En effet, comme tout le monde s'exerçait, personne n'écoutait la conversation des autres. Tandis que Ron faisait équipe avec Neville, et que Harry et Hermione était ensemble, cette dernière remarque que le brun ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ?

- Rien, tout va bien.

- Ah oui ? Je n'ai pas l'impression, dit Hermione, suspicieuse. Vous vous êtes disputés Ron et toi ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous ne vous parlez quasiment pas depuis ce matin. C'est à peine si tu oses le regarder le peu de fois où tu lui adresses la parole.

- Ah...

- Harry ? »

Harry soupira et entreprit d'expliquer à Hermione ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Après que Ron se soit installé dans son lit, Harry avait eu du mal à s'endormir, trop occupé à essayer de ne pas trop se coller à Ron, de peur que celui-ci ne s'aperçoive de son désir pour lui.

« - Je comprend mieux, marmonna Hermione.

- Tu ne lui dira rien hein ?

- Non, promis.

- Merci Hermione.

- Mais toi tu devrais lui dire.

- J'ai pas envie de perdre son amitié.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Penses-y.

- Je verrai ... Mais, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- De quoi ? Que tu aimes Ron ?

- Ben oui. Je croyais que tu l'aimais...

- Hahaha ! J'aime Ron, c'est vrai, mais pas comme ça, je l'aime comme un frère, tout comme je t'aime toi, sourit Hermione. Ce n'est pas de ce Weasley-ci que je suis amoureuse.

- Ah oui ? Tant mieux. Mais alors quel est le Weasley que tu aimes ? Ah moins que ce ne soit Ginny ?

- Non, ce n'est pas Ginny. C'est Charlie.

- Charlie, le dresseur de dragons ?

- Tu connais beaucoup d'autres Charlie toi ?

- Non. Tu lui as dit ?

- Non, pas encore. Mais je compte bien le faire lors des prochaines vacances, lorsqu'il viendra au Terrier. D'ailleurs, tu devrais en profiter pour parler à Ron, relança-t-elle.

- Hum...Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que je prenne un râteau ?

- Mon petit doigt me dit que si tu ne tentes rien, tu risques de le regretter.

- Comment ça le regretter ? »

Mais Hermione se contenta de lui sourire mystérieusement avant de s'exercer au sortilège enseigné en cours ce jour-là.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Plusieurs semaines passèrent sans que Harry ne disent rien à Ron sur ses sentiments. Pourtant, au fil des jours, il s'éloignait de plus en plus de son ami, ayant du mal à le regarder pour lui parler ou à supporter sa présence sans pouvoir le toucher.

C'est pendant les vacances, alors que presque toute la famille Weasley était sortit au Chemin de Traverse, que Ron décida d'aller voir Harry afin de comprendre pourquoi celui-ci le délaissait, et aussi pour lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. En effet, Ron s'était rendu compte qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour son meilleur ami après avoir dormi avec lui suite à un cauchemar. Il fallait désormais que Ron fasse appelle à tout son courage de Gryffondor pour révéler à Harry qu'il l'aimait.

« - Je te dérange ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans la chambre de Harry.

- Non. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Interrogea ce dernier.

- Je voudrais juste te parler.

- Et bien, vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Je voudrais que tu me promettes de ne pas t'énerver, et de me laisser parler jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre.

- Ron ? Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ? dit Harry, inquiet.

- Promet-le moi.

- D'accord. Je te promet de ne pas t'interrompre, et de ne pas m'énerver. Content ?

- Oui. Je … J'ai remarqué que depuis quelques semaines, tu étais distant par rapport à moi, mais pas avec Hermione. Je voudrais savoir si tu sortais avec elle.

- Non, je ne sors pas avec Hermione.

- Mais tu l'aimes, non ?

- Oui, mais pas comme ça.

- Ah, cool, murmura-t-il. Mais alors, pourquoi me fuis-tu moi, et pas elle ? ajouta-t-il plus fort.

- C'est assez compliqué. Disons qu'elle sait quelque chose que je ne suis pas encore près à te dire.

- Il y a une dernière chose que je voudrais t'avouer...

- … Je t'écoute, qu'as-tu à me di...

- Je crois que je t'aime Harry.

- ...re ? ... Tu peux répéter ?

- Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Je sais, ça doit te paraître étrange, mais depuis que j'ai dormi dans ton lit après un de tes cauchemar à Poudlard, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi. Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé. Un coup, alors qu'on parlait de toi avec Hermione, elle m'a dit que je te décrivait de la même façon que Ginny, et ... »

Harry fit brutalement taire Ron en l'embrassant. Ce dernier répondit au baiser de son ami. Depuis le temps qu'ils en rêvaient tout les deux.

« - Harry ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu es vraiment un idiot Ron. Pourquoi est-ce-que je t'embrasserais, si ce n'est parce que je t'aime aussi ?

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, si j'ai quitté Ginny, c'est parce que je me suis rendu compte que je ne suis sortit avec elle que parce qu'elle te ressemblait. Je croyais que j'avais des sentiments pour elle, mais en faites, c'est toi que j'aimais à travers elle. Je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir, alors je l'ai quitté.

- Oh Harry ! Moi qui croyais que tu me détestais.

- Ça jamais ! Je t'aime trop pour ça. »

Sur ces paroles Harry ré-embrassa Ron, approfondissant de plus en plus ce baiser. Ron fit alors basculer Harry sur le lit. Il lui dit alors combien il avait envie de lui, et Harry ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps en lui répondant que lui aussi.

Cet après-midi cella alors la fin de leur amitié et le début de leur amour.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, le reste de la famille Weasley pris bien le fait que les deux garçons soient ensemble. Le jumeaux se mirent à faire des blagues les concernant, s'amusant des rougeurs qui prenaient possession de leur joues, ignorant les remarques de Mrs Weasley leur ordonnant d'arrêter de les embêter.

Après le dîner, Harry et Ron voulurent aller remercier Hermione qui les avaient poussé à ce déclarer l'un à l'autre. Cependant, lorsqu'ils la trouvèrent, elle étaient d'embrasser Charlie. Elle leur sourit et monta dans la chambre de Charlie peu de temps après.

Fin

* * *

Encore merci d'avoir lu. J'accepte toutes les critiques pour cette première fic :) Salut ^^


End file.
